Switch And Swap
by JUSTaPettyPUZZLE
Summary: Here is another spin-off of the popular set of Lewis Carrol's stories. But this time, it has a similar Alice, who is dragged through a mirror by twin brothers into a different school called 'Wonderland' and is now officially stuck!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys~! This is just my spin-off version of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There' by Lewis Carrol. If I include elements from other spin-offs and don't mention it at the end, it's probably because I never noticed. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Alice books nor their characters or plot line.**

The blonde girl looked around the room. She sighed, this was the THIRD time this year she got sent here. She looked at the other man behind the red, wooden, large desk. He has his name engraved on a gold plate, 'PRINCIPAL CALVARD'. Geez, last time she was in here, was because Molly had just simply wanted to blame it on the curious rich girl. And when she thought her sisters were enough, she clearly underestimated her principal.

"Just as long as you don't get involved or spotted at the scene next time Ms. Ace!" the man yelled, finishing his speech that simply flew right through her ears. He was a bit more lenient than she thought, but probably only because of her older sisters. That's usually the only reason why people hang out with her anyway. So why would it change NOW? She was already 14 years of age, and still got treated nicely because of her sisters. Suddenly, a ringing was vibrated through the solid, bright room. The man's eyes widened and a smile plattered onto his face when he heard the phone. 'He obviously just doesn't want to deal with me..' Alice thought.

"You are free to leave Ms. Ace." the man said in a calm tone as the girl nodded with a blank stare. The man quickly smiled and dragged the phone out of the room to continue his chat. The girl sighed and she stood up from her chair, ready to walk out the door. As she crept closer, she heard a big 'CLANG!' noise. She turned her head to the source of the sound. The sound kept repeating but getting faster each time with the glass mirror shining a blinding light after all the ripples it formed had disappeared. Alice quickly shut her eyes closed and hovered her hand over them to avoid getting blind. Once the light had died down completely, she opened her eyes and removed the hand to see two kids sprawled out on the floor, looking completely knocked out. She attempted to bend down and poke them to see if they were alright but was stopped when one of them had sprung right back up. He dusted off his bright orange jacket and fixed his red backwards cap. He checked to make sure everything was still there such as his band-aid placed on his right cheek, his velvet shaggy hair, his wounds, and whatever else could possibly had disappeared. He let out a sigh of relief as he kneeled down and slapped a good, rough hand onto the other mysterious person's back, shouting, "C'mon bro! Ya' can't stay asleep forever, if we don't get back to Farce by lunch, he's goin' to send the stupid caterpillar out onto us!" Alice stared in amusement. 'Where had they came from?' echoed out throughout her mind. The knocked out boy quickly sprung back up, repeating his brother's actions. He seemed to look almost identical to his brother, if it wasn't for his eye color and the blue string tied to his pointer finger.

"Thanks for the help 'ere, Dum~!" the other said with excitement in his voice, but her emerald orbs seem to be empty compared to his brother's.

"Oi oi, if I didn't do it, we'd be back to the alley cause of the creeper now, wouldn't we?" he said. The other nodded. They both had matching backward red caps, green eyes, velvet hair, a band-aid on opposite sides of their cheeks, long orange hoodies, black jeans, necklaces with two arrows pointing in parallel directions, yellow converses and on top of their hats, a pink pole with a yellow arrow pointing in the direction of their sibling. They both had black belts she noticed, but it was hard to identify. The first boy had a darker shade of green for his eyes while his brother had a very, very minty green for his eyes. The first boy had a red string tied to his index finger while his brother had a blue one instead. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. The sibling's attention flipped over to the blonde.

"Mind if I ask what you two are doing here now?" Alice asked, in a pretty grumpy mood. The twins blinked at each other and nodded.

"I'm Cloches Rubis- but just call me Tweedle Dum-" the boy said with a flickering smile.

"And I'm Anneau Rubis- but just call me Tweedle Dee~!" the identical boy continued with a matching expression. 'Such strange names, and their original names, they must be part of France..' Alice thought, taking notes. Unexpectedly, the first boy grabbed Alice's right arm with a tight, powerful grip. Alice's eyes widened in shock. Were these two out to kill her, and found her today to end it all? The two siblings' expressions turned dark and mischievous.

"You didn't think we'd-" the boy said in a playful tone. Alice simply wimpered of fear, trembling at the boy's grip.

"-let you go so easily after we-" the other boy continued in the same playful tone. It started to get creepy plus the bantering they had.

"-took the trouble of comin' here? Did 'ya?" the first boy finished. Alice didn't dare to give a sign of reply. The boy frowned along with his brother.

"Hmph. Not talkin'? Let's see how you'll-"

"-take on where ya' comin'!" the bantered as the both dragged the poor girl through the mirror no matter how much she protested. From then, the disappearance of Alice Ace was a mystery to the school and her family.

**This seemed like a good place to end, I hoped you guys enjoyed! **

**Yes, these names were French and most of them will be. Alice can be said to be placed in either England, Japan or America, etc.**

**I introduced the Tweedle Twins from 'Through The Looking Glass..'. I must thank my friend for helping me decide how Alice was going to arrive in Wonderland. I used the newest version of the Mickey Parody of Alice In Wonderland [The children one, yes. I had to watch it cause nothing else was on.] and used the hat idea with the arrow poles that match their expression from Chip and Dale. I used the Juvenile! Len PV to come up with some inspiration to make an outfit and out came the design for them. It was quite hard to make these twins, but I guess it was worth it. Oh, and I love the Tweedle Twins from all spin offs, etc. , so I guess I might give these guys more spotlight than they had in the sequel to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Oh and yes, originally Tweedle Dee was a girl.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
